Why Kagome must you be so
by SweetCreepyPerson
Summary: Kagomes in inuyashas time for quite a while , it is summer vaca in her tim so she can stay for longer... How will inuyasha change.... I plan on adding more chapters... BETTER ONES
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters ... I do how ever own this stories plot.

Why kagome must you be so ...

**" Hey kagome why do I have to carry back all of this stuff?"**

_" Because I need it , and you like some of the stuff ... like the ramen i packed you."_

Kagome had just returned home from her time and came back with two book bags filled with stuff , none of them filled with books it was summer vacation.

She hadnt been home in awhile so Inuyasha had exspected her to bring back alot of stuff but not quite this much and now of course he was bickering about it. They were walking back from the BONEATERS WELL...

_" Well Inuyasha if your going to complain i can always carry the stuff i dont mind [[ I did carry the stuff to the well in my time afterall_

**"Keh, and than everyone in the village think i was a rude baka for not helping you , and besides you would slow me down."**

_" I would slow you down!... Inuyasha..."_

**" Yes[[ GULP"**

_"Si..."_

_" _Hey kagome!, your back"

_" Oh hello sango , Yes i am and its good to be back."_

" Inuyasha would you like me to carry one of those bags?"

**"pttt no thanks! i dont need any help from you girls..."**

Sango than bent over to talk to kagome...

" Whats his probluem?"

_" I dont know '_

**" YOU KNOW I CAN HERE YOU TWO JUST BECAUSE YOU WHISPER DOESNT MEAN I CANT!"**

_" Sorry/_sorry"

And with that they all walked in silence...

When they got to the village finally thought inuyasha, shippou ran up to kagome as happy as could be to see her.

" KAGOME! "

Shippou lept in the air and in no time at all was in kagomes arms.

_" Hey shippou , did you miss me?"_

_[[ i know he did but hey he loves it when i ask him that_

" Yes a whole bunch , Inuyasha was mean to me though."

Shippou turned his head and stuck his toung out.

**" Hey you twerp! Im gonna..."**

_" Inuyasha , SIT BOY!"_

_End of this chapter _

_I hope you liked it ... P.s Im editing it for spelling errors okay ! SEND ME SOME REVIEWS!_**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha , I do own this story and it's plot..

Why Kagome Must you be so ...

" _Okay Sango lets go inside Keadas hut so i can put all of my stuff in it."_

Kagome walked over to where Inuyasha was about 1 foot in the ground and picked up her to bags which were sitting next to him.

_" Thank you Inuyasha for careing my stuff this far."_

Inuyasha said nothing as he was getting his self out of the whole in the ground.

**" Hey miroku... Was I really being that rude and a baka?"**

" Inuyasha the girls must of thought you were , did you say anything to them to make them mad?"

**" Ptt of course not."**

That's all Inuyasha said , within moment's he was in the tree above mirokus head.

One Hour Later

_" Ahhhh , It's so pretty outside at sunset."_

" Isnt it pretty in your time Kagome?"

_" Yes sango , but its harder to see such beautyful views in my time ."_

" INUYASHA I DIDNT MEAN TO ... " " HELP KAGOME!"

_" Inuyasha , Quit chaseing shippou , your scairing him half to death!"_

_" INUYASHA... SIT!"_

Thump Went inuyashas body...

_" Now what is going on?!"_

Kagome faced both Shippou and Inuyasha with her hands on her hips , and a really crossed yet annoyed look on her face.

**" That twerp , pushed me out of the tree!"**

**" Damnit , I dont need this not one..."**

_" Sit!"_

**" Why did you..."**

_" Sit! Sit! Sit!"_

_" Now you two listen im not in the mood for this argueing not at all so learn how to behave you got it good now Im going to go for a bath."_

End of Chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Why Kagome Must you be soo...

[[ Ahhh this bath feels so good , I wunder if Inuyasha and shippo are being good

" Hey kagome , Why are you so easily mad today?"

_" Well Sango , I really wanted my summer vacation to be nice and fight demons hear and there but I wanted it to be calm and so far all i have gotten is drama drama drama with Inuyasha and shippo , I need a break from them."[[sigh_

Kagome Sunk further down into the hot springs so only her eyes and the top of her head were sticking out , Sango did the same and quickly after they both sighed.

" Ok kagome we probably should be going , before we have to worried males out here"

_" Yes i guess your right , but it feels so good."_

Both Kagome and Sango got out and dressed , they started walking back to the village when they both tripped on a root , when they hit the ground they both started giggleing and didnt show any sign of stopping.

_" Why are we on the ground laughing? Its funny though that we both fall , with a dumb look on our faces."_

" ha ha yeah"

**" Kagome sango are you okay?!"**

" Oh hi inuyasha we are fine."

_" Were fine inuyasha , we both just fell is all, why did you come in such a hurry?"_

**" Duh to protect you , humens are so dumb sometimes"**

Before he could be sitted he was off in a tree.

End of chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Why Kagome Must you be so...

2 days have passed since the batheing in the hott springs and Inuyasha hasnt really talked to anyone Kagome was starting to worry alot because usually he would talk to her and this time he wasnt it was like he felt unloved.

**" Hey Kagome Can i talk to you for a minute."**

_" Of course , Hey sango be right back can you please watch the fire and makesure it doesnt go out."_

**" Do you like me?"**

_" Of course i do , your my friend inuyasha[[andsometimesithinkof youas more_

**" Would you ever leave me?"**

_"Whats wrong inuyasha your scaring me , come on tell me whats going on."_

_[[Its probably kikyo she probably finally got to him_

_**" **_**I was just thinking , what will be stopping you from leaving once we collect all of the shards."**

_" Inuyasha, you all are my family now I will always come back and fourth now that i know you all i cant ever just leave and never return."_

_[[ How could he think i would forget about him_

" Kagome , come here quickly i think there is something wrong with shippo!"

_" What is it sango?"[[ I'll just have to talk to Inuyasha later_

_"WOW shippo your green literally, INUYASHA COME HERE PLEASE!"_

**" Whats the matter?!"**

**" Oh Shit Shippo , Did he eat anything like a green fish with slimey purple scales?"**

**End of chapter -----**


	5. Chapter 5

Why Kagome must you be so...

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or any of the characters i do how ever own the idea to this story.

" I dont think he has eatin... Wait when we were at the river last he was munching on something but i didnt think to ask him what it was."

**" Thank you sango , damn him why would he eat that fish"**

_" Inuyasha what does the fish have todo with..."_

**" Kagome the fish is a demon fish it takes over shippos soul until it is out of his system it feeds off of any evil thoughts or feelings."**

_" What is that saposte to mean?!"_

" It meens shippo isnt in control of his actions and can die , he will also grow to be in his full demon size in a matter of hours which isnt good for us and may not be good for inuyasha , Kagome look at the the sun tonights the night of no moon and that means..."

_" Oh no that means inuyasha will be human what are we going todo shippo will try to kill us!'_

**" Kagome i want you and the others to get as far away from here as you can , i dont want shippo after you all ill keep him busy when he wakes up and is his full demon self , hopefully the illness wont last all night otherwise, i cant protect you for long."**


End file.
